Summer Camp
by undertaker-hinata-fan2
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, the pampered Hyuuga heiress, has been home school since birth, and never allowed out of the Hyuuga compound. Since she has turned 16, her father decides it is time for her to start to find a good husband. So under the supervision of her el
1. Orders new clothes buses idiots

_**Hi every one, I have a knew story Idea, and here is the prolog, I should really finish my other stories before starting another, but o well I don't want to forget my idea, please review. **_

_**Disclaimer: Ya I know, Me no own, Naruto, I get it now don't rub it in goes to cry **_

_**Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, the pampered Hyuuga heiress, has been home school since birth, and never allowed out of the Hyuuga compound. Since she has turned 16, her father decides it is time for her to start to find a good husband. So under the supervision of her elder cousin Neji, she heads for a local summer camp.**_

_**Warning: The rating is currently T and fair warning, it might be raised. **_

_**Also, a bit OC but not much. **__**J**___

**Chapter 1: Orders, new clothes, buses, idiots **

**First chapter**

"Hinata, you will be going with your cousin, to summer camp. It starts tomorrow, the busses set out at 6:00Am." Hiashi said to his eldest daughter, as she knelt before him, in a light blue kimono, flowers climbing up the sides, of the silky fabric.

Hinata's face contorted a bit, in anger, surprise, and most of all her over all confusion. "Umm….Father… What is a summer camp?" She asked shyly, as she kept her head bowed, as she spoke to the leader of the clan. She had heard about her cousin leaving for such a thing, since he was 5, but she never went or knew what it was for that matter.

Hiashi sighed a bit, really wishing he let her go to a normal school, but he knew it was best for the Hyuuga heiress to be kept away from the eyes of others. "It is a place were, people go, mostly teenagers, and younger kids, go to keep busy during the summer. It is a 10 week camp, you will be staying there for the whole 10 weeks. The camp is outside the village boarders.." Hiashi stated as he sat there.

Hinata looked at him shocked, he had always refused her requests to leave the house, even though she was a chunin. Some how her father arranged different missions for her to complete, so she could become a chunin. She had never left the Hyuuga compound, let alone the village. "A-Are you serious, father…"

"Completely."

"Why? All the times, I begged you to just go to the market you refused, so why are you sending me to a camp, that is not even in the village…" She said/asked her father, whom she respected highly.

"Well I am giving you a chance to find a suitable person to wed. If you do not find someone in these ten weeks, you will marry your cousin, Neji. Of course the wedding will not take place until you are 18."

Hinata gasped, her face slowly beginning to heat up, as a cherry red blush rose up, covering her whole face. "F-F-FATHER Marriage I am only sixteen, I don't have to think about marriage yet." She said the first time in her life protesting something her father told her.

"Are you deifying my orders?" Hiashi asked giving his daughter a threatening look at her.

"N-No father… Does Neji-nee san know…?" Hinata asked quietly, hoping her father did not take it as disrespect.

"Yes, He went out today to get you some proper clothes for the camp, he is in his room currently waiting."

"Yes father." Hinata said, and smile fake smile on her small features.

"You are dismissed." was all he said, she bowed, then excused herself, and sighed.

As she walked to her cousin's room she thought to herself, _'why me, I have always begged him to leave this place, now that it is happening, I don't know what to do. Plus I don't want to pick someone to marry, this is to much at once. And why so sudden, he just told me today and it is happening tomorrow, what is wrong with him.' _Before she knew it she was at the thresh hold of her elder cousins room. She took a breath, and knocked on his door. Truth be told, she was always intimidated by her cousin, but he was very protective of her, when ever there was a family gathering. "Neji-nee san, are you there, father tol-" She was cut off by him jerking the door open and he pulled her into the room with him, shutting it behind himself.

"N-Neji…" She gasped in surprise, as she stumbled into her elder cousins room.

"Hinata-sama, camp is not going to be all fun and game, it is allot harder, then you might think." He said his hands on his hips, looking very serious. Hinata nodded. "What do you mean, Neji-Nee san." She said standing up, then she took a seat on a chair and Neji said down.

"Well I will tell you the things you need to know…" His voice trailed off, as he thought _ 'she is going to have so many difficulties getting used to the camp…' _Neji sighed, and shrugged.

"Okay, what is it I need to know."

"Well first of all, no, and I mean NO kimonos, dresses, skirts, anything of that sort, got it!?"

"Seriously, then what an I supposed to wear…"

"Well.." Neji stood up, and took out the bags he, had gotten from the shops. He could not believe what Hiashi made him do.

**Flash back**

_Neji was in the ladies section of the store, he had already picked up the cloths Hinata would need. Now he needed to her, her bras and panties. His face was beat red, as he walked into the area. Since he looked so much like a girl that is exactly what they took him as. _

"_Excuse me miss, do you need any help?" A women who worked in the department asked the brunet shinobi. Who looked much like a girl with his long flowing hair, and the clothes he wore, at the time making it look like he had curves in all the right places. _

"_I-I am a guy…" Neji said, the blush on his face spreading, "I am shopping for someone else, can you help me out."_

"_Oh my god… I am sooooo sorry." The women said apologizing over and over, then nodded. "Sure, what size is she?" The women asked him. _

"_I-I-I don't know, I have a picture…" Neji said his voice trailing off. _

"_Let me see." The women said as he took a picture from his pocket, it was of Hinata in a long flowing dress. _

"_Ohhhh I see, she looked like a size,……about a C cup, and size 4 panties, or smaller." The women said nodding, "Right over there." She pointed to a few aisles. _

"_O-Okay… Thank you Miss." With that the women nodded, then left, down another aisle. Neji took a deep breath before walking down the aisle of bras and panties. There he saw, hundreds and hundreds of lacy bras, panties, thongs, and bikini still panties. _

"_I AM A GUY DAMMIT AND I HAVE TO BUY THESE FOR HER, CAN'T A FEMALE OF THE CLAN DO IT." He nearly screamed, but no one was around to here his screams of distress. _

"_Oh well I suppose I have no choice but to…gulp… get them."_

_Neji sheepishly walked over to were the bras hung, He reached his hand out and grabbed different colors and styles not sure what kind she would want. He grabbed, the laced ones, sports bras, and anything he could get his hands on. He ended up grabbing over hundred dollars worth of bras. Then it was on to the panties, he did the same except worse, this time it was over three hundred dollars. _

"_Geez, maybe I should have had TenTen come along, I know nothing." He shook his head, and walked to the cashier, blushing a bit placing the items on the contour. _

"_My, could not make up your mind, ehh…" The man behind the register said, mistaking him for a girl. "Well I am not a girl so how can I choose, for my cousin." He muttered, glaring at the man who quickly checked Neji out._

_**End Flash Back**_

Hinata looked over to the bed, that was now filled with undergarments. She gave Neji a questioning glance, "Don't worry, TenTen-Chan will help you pick them out." He nodded a bit.

"TenTen?" Hinata asked, looking at her cousin.

"She is a member of my team, she is also going to the camp."

"Oh, Okay…" She said a bit worried about meeting someone new.

"Don't worry, she is a nice girl." Neji said as he smiled a kindly, as he thought about TenTen, who was indeed his girlfriend although he never told her father, nor Hinata for that matter.

Hinata nodded a bit, "O-Okay, Neji-nee san, what else did you get for me." She asked curious about what it is she would have to wear.

"Hmmm, …" He paused reaching into the bag, pulling out, many pairs of Jeans, and white T-shirts. Also he pulled out shorts, and tank tops,kakis, anything really.

Hinata looked at the clothes in complete shock. "You, want me to wear those." She said pointing to him, then herself, then the clothes. Neji nodded. Hinata slunk onto the floor, very annoyed. She spent her whole life, wearing kimonos, dresses, skirts, everything but the things Neji bought. "Fine…" She muttered not even sure how to put theses things on. She may have been able to tie the most complicated kimono, but normal clothes she thought was going to be much harder.

After waiting about ten minutes, in an awkward silence they heard taping on the window, like small pebbles hitting the window. "That's TenTen." Neji said to Hinata who was now trying to sneak out of the room. "Oh, and by the way, TenTen is my girlfriend, for the last 3 years." He blushed a bit opening the window.

"Wait you have a girlfriend." Hinata said in complete shock, this getting her attention she forgot about sneaking out, although she still wanted to, she just forgot.

She watched as Neji, reached his hand, out and another, more slender one grabbed onto his, the person was pulled into the room. The girl seemed to have long brown hair, which she tied into, two nice, even buns, atop her, small face. Her eyes were a brown, that match that of her hair. The moment, she was pulled into the room, she wrapped her arms around, the now blushing shinobi. "NEJI" She screamed kissing him. This caused Neji to blush a knew shade and pushed her off of him, "TenTen, Not in front of Hinata." He winded.

"Oh…wait your cousin, oh ya…I forgot why I came here in the first time." She rubbed her head stupidly.

"What ever TenTen." He rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, the bun wearing ninja, walked closer to Hinata, extending her hand, "TenTen, at your service. Nice to meet you."

Hinata took a small step back, her body quivering a bit, she looked over at Neji who nodded, Hinata extended her own hand taking TenTen's hand, "I-I am H-Hinata Hyuuga, N-N-nice to m-meet you t-to." She said stuttering through almost every word, while blushing. "Hey Neji, you were right, she is very shy." TenTen said looking over at Neji, Hinata just blushed a darker shade of red.

"Anyway, TenTen, can you help Hinata with these, I was not great with picking things out, so I basically grabbed everything." Neji said rubbing his head stupidly.

"NEJI, YOU IDIOT, NOW OUT YOU GO." She said as she began to push said shinobi out of his own room. Hinata watched this, and her cousin mouthed, to an almost panicking Hinata, 'don't worry be yourself, see ya' with that the door was shut on him. Hinata watched as TenTen made her way over to the bed, muttering something along the lines of, 'how, stupid can a person be, he is supposedly a genius, genius, my ass.' TenTen sat onto the bed, and started to sort the undergarments, as she spoke to Hinata, with out turning.

"Well You should get undressed if I am going to help you."

"Ummmm…O-Okay…" Hinata said softly, as she started to remove the many layers of the kimono. She kept removing them until she was in her, panties, and there were bandages wrapped around her chest. It was a Hyuuga tradition, to wrap there chests while wearing a kimono. "Now the bandages." TenTen said turning around.

"Ummmm…." Hinata began to blush furiously, when she heard TenTen. After not moving for a few seconds, TenTen walked over wrapping her arms around Hinata, who blushed a bit more. "It is okay, we are both girls, I will not try anything so no worries, so take the bandages off please."

Hinata nodded, and TenTen backed off waiting for Hinata to remove the many layers of bandages the compressed her breasts. After being removed TenTen watched Hinata, Hinata blush darkened as she covered herself slightly. "N-now w-w-what…" She said softly.

"Raise your arms up high." TenTen said demonstrating, with her own arms.

Hinata blushed a little, and nodded, doing the same, raising her arms over her head. Her face even darker as TenTen made her way closer. TenTen Took, a black bra, and placed one side over her left breast, "Okay, now give me your left arm." Hinata complied lowering her left arm, and Hinata's arm was slipped through the strap of the bra, and TenTen repeated the process on the right.

"Okay, now the hooks on the back have to be connected, so it will stay on like so." TenTen said, as she hooked the bra in place. "Is that too tight?" TenTen asked, because she had made it as tight as it could go.

"No…just a little uncomfortable." Hinata said, and TenTen nodded, "Don't worry you will get used to it, it is not that bad after awhile."

An hour, past, and the two girls started to become close friends, they were still figuring out the correct bra, and panties that would work well with her and matched each other. After they finally decided, they went to the bikinis and swimsuits, Neji had bought since there was a lake at the camp. They choose many different things, and most of the ones they choose were not even for Hinata, they are ones, TenTen would like to use, since they were around the same size. Well they had all the things sorted out and folded. Hinata now wore, a plain white T-shirt, and jeans, which she was not used to.

"TenTen, I don't like pants." She complained laying on Neji's bed.

"Don't worry, you will grow to love, and depend on them." TenTen nodded.

"I doubt it." Hinata said not really acting to shy,.

"It makes the special friend the visits each month a bit easier, oh mentioning that…"

Hinata blushed a but and nodded, "W-What about it." She asked.

"Make sure you bring allot, and I mean ALLOT of tampons,. Or something, they have these crappy things at the camp, so don't run out." TenTen said, Hinata blushed, but nodded, shyly.

"I wonder were Neji went?" Hinata said to herself. Almost immediately after she spoke a knock was heard on the door. "Come in Neji." TenTen said knowing it was him from behind the screen door.

"Coming." He said sliding the door open. "Hinata, your suite cases are in your room, when you are ready to pack, have TenTen help you, you should not pack to much." He said as he piled the clothes in the two girls arms and pushed them out of his room.

Well it is pretty obvious what the two girls did. They went to Hinata's room, which was right next to Neji's. It was pretty big, and blue. In the middle were the suitcases Neji had promised. They placed the clothing into one small suitcase, and the undergarments, and tampons in the other. They left one with nothing in it so Hinata could place some special things in it. TenTen opened it, and placed it, onto Hinata's bed.

"So, what goes in?" TenTen asked.

"Ummmm…it is kind of embarrassing…" She said blushing.

"Come on Hinata you can tell me." TenTen, said smiling sweetly.

"Fine…" She went to her closet, and took out a couple of stuffed animals, one was a fox with 9 tails and it was pure white. The other was a small frog wallet, and the third one, she treasured most, was a porcelain doll, with a china face, it was a gift from her mother.

"I don't think you should take the doll, it might get broken." TenTen said looking at the doll.

"I know…but I don't think I can go anywhere with out it." Hinata said bringing the three things to the bed, and laying them down.

"I see."

"HEY WAIT I know what I can bring that my mother gave me." She said running to her jewelry box, and she pulled out, a beaded necklace with a locket on the end with a dolphin on it, rime stones surrounding the edges of the heart shaped locket. Her mothers was in it right now, but it was only temporary. It was Hinata's 5th birthday the last birthday she would spend with her mother. Her mom was currently pregnant with her sister Hanabi. Her mother would die, just two months later giving birth to Hanabi.

_**Flash back**_

"_Hinata, always remember the person you will one day fall in love with, only then may you place a picture into this locket. Even if it is a girl, a guy, young, old, related, or even dead. Place there picture into this and you will never forget them."_

"_Mom, …Can I put you picture into it, until I find that person, I want to have you close to me until that day comes, so please mommy."_

"_Okay, but remember, when you find that person put there picture into this locket, replace mine with there, and carry them with you fore ever, okay." _

"_okay, mom, anything else?"_

"_Oh, and no matter how made they make you, if they destroy you emotionally, yet you still care, never remove the picture. You can not remove the picture, or something may happen to that person, so promise me, no matter what never remove that picture."_

"_I promise mother." _

_**End flash back **_

Hinata smiled, as she unlocked the clasp on the necklace, and wrapped it around her, neck closing the clasp once again. "How does it look TenTen?" Hinata asked her new friend smiling. "It is sooooo pretty." TenTen said smiling. "Should I wear a charm bracelet I have as well?" Hinata asked TenTen, who nodded, smiling.

"I got it when I was born, but have had it refitted so it still fits." Hinata said pulling out a charm bracelet, with many charms on it, a total of 16. The most important were, Her name, in light blue. Also a heart with two pieces. Her mother told her to give the other side of the heart to a person whom she loved, to the same person she put in the locket.

"Anyway, thank you TenTen." Hinata said hugging TenTen, in moments TenTen left and it was time for bed. Before going to bed Hinata packed her things, that were yet to be packed. Among them, a glass mug, that her mother had given her. A smaller porcelain doll, not the one that was super special to her. Among other things, as in the fox plushy, frog wallet, and her I-pod, and cell phone. Hinata yawned, and thought of what awaited her the next morning.

**SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP.**

**WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hinata awoke to Neji pounding on her door, she peered at the clock, and it read, 3:30 Am, She stood up, and opened the door with extreme force as she looked at Neji, "What Neji it is only 3:30 in the morning."

"You should start getting ready, the bus leave at 6:00 am." Neji said in a sleepy voice.

"But I don't want to get ready." She wined.

"Hinata….just get ready." With that Neji shut her door, and went to get himself ready.

Hinata sighed, and got ready unwillingly. After a long tiring morning, Hinata was ready and waiting for Neji. Hinata wore, a blue V-neck shirt, with a pair of shorts, she was blushing a lot she only wore it because TenTen said it would look good on her. After a bit, Neji came out of the house, with TenTen by his side.

Hiashi came out of the house to see his daughter off.

"Well Hinata, make sure you behave for the camp people." The older man said.

"I will father, I will miss you." Hinata said smiling lightly.

Her father nodded and smiled "Of course I will miss you, you are my little girl. I hope you have a good, time and this was not some mistake in me sending you."

Hinata nodded, "Same goes for me dad."

"I love you, Hinata, please be careful, and stay close to your cousin, Neji."

Hinata nodded, "And, don't get trapped in sand pits, or sand traps, quick sand, mud, basically don't get into anything dangerous."

"Dad…mud ant dangerous you are over reacting."

Hiashi nodded, "I know, well have a good summer. I love you"

"Love you too dad." She said hugging him, and he went back into the hyuuga copound, with his other daughter Hanabi.

After awhile They started walking to the area, the bus was coming and then they would set off. When they got there, the buses were already being loaded. Hinata watched at people got onto the large bus. TenTen and Neji walked on together, leaving Hinata to get on herself.

"I can't do this, seriously, I am like some hermit, that never leaves home." She took a deep breath, and stepped onto the noisy bus.

When she stepped on she wanted to run. There were some many things wrong with the bus, she was scared. Then she heard a teacher walk up behind her.

"EVERY ONE SETTLE DOWN. TAKE YOUR SEATS." Every one complied to the older mans request, it was Jiraiya, the legendary senin. She jumped slightly surprised, and made her way to an empty seat, and looked out the window. Someone sat next to her but she did not turn to meet the persons gaze. She would great the person once she calmed down a bit. Besides, for some reason this person, even though she did not look at him, she had a warm feeling just by being next to this person. Hinata could not bring herself to look at him. The bus soon set out, headed for the camp, before it left, Jiraiya got off and headed to the camp consolers bus.

In the back of the bus, Neji and TenTen were talking, giggling, and kissing. Something Neji, almost never did in public, he seemed happy.

Hinata turned slightly, in her seat to, the person who sat next to her, she immediately blushed and turned away blushing like made. He was blonde, with cerulean blue eyes. He wore, a black muscle shirt, and a matching pair of shorts, that reached his lower thighs. Hinata could not erase the blush from her face, no matter how hard she tried.

Then she heard it, 'Crunch'

END Cliffy

_**End cliffy bad, sorry, please review, I will update soon, I hope this is a popular story. Also any suggestion, feel free to share. I am so proud of myself so long for a chapter, for me at least, **__**J**___

_**Well review, and I will be grateful. **_


	2. Buses, Idiots, cabin mates, texting

_**Well here is chapter 2, I should **_**REALLY**_** update my other stories, but I need a bit of a break so, here is chapter 2. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't. never did, and never will own Naruto. **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Buses, Idiots, cabin mates, texting **_

Recap then to chap

_Hinata turned slightly, in her seat to, the person who sat next to her, she immediately blushed and turned away blushing like mad. He was blonde, with cerulean blue eyes. He wore, a black muscle shirt, and a matching pair of shorts, that reached his lower thighs. Hinata could not erase the blush from her face, no matter how hard she tried. _

_Then she heard it, 'Crunch' _The sound of something breaking.

Hinata turned to see what had been crushed, she seen the shoe of the blond man sitting next to her atop something. Hinata reached her hand up to were her locket would be and gasped, when she realized it was gone. Tears started to well in her eyes realizing that was the thing destroyed was her locket. She turned once again looking down at the blonds shoe.

"I wonder what that is." He said stupidly, removing his foot, to revile the cracked locket, the door hanging off the front, and cracked. He did not seem all that upset about breaking something, that was not his. Hinata seeing her locket, and the man removing his foot, she reached down and grabbed the shattered pieces, of her locket, and cried slightly, not making a sound. "W-What is it…" The boy said confused about the current situation.

"NARUTO… What did you do now." A pink haired girl that looked around Hinata's age said looking at her.

"N-Nothing…" The blond sat stammering.

He turned at looked at the crying Hyuuga, "Hey…what's wrong…" He said reaching for her shoulder. She stuck out one hand, and pushed him off the seat, and stood up leaving Naruto in the aisle. "IDIOT" She screamed as she ran to her cousin and TenTen, and sat on their end near the window side, jumping there.

Hinata had left the shattered pieces of the locket on the seat, by mistake. Naruto seeing this picked up the pieces, and put them into a handkerchief, then his pocket. Why !?, he did not know.

"What is it Hinata." Neji asked.

She shook her head, and leaned against, Neji, who sighed slightly, realizing something happened, but he did not know what. He stroked her hair gently as she fell asleep, still crying. Neji, after making sure his cousin was asleep stood, and made his way to a very confused looking blonde. Neji, a scowl on his face appeared before, Naruto, after a few careful steps.

"Hey Naruto, what happened with her? He asked motioning to his younger cousin.

"I don't know, I stepped on something and she started to cry…" Naruto said honestly confused about the situation.

"What did you step on Naruto?." Neji asked as he tilted his head waiting for the dumb blonde's answer.

"Some necklace…"

"Shit…" Neji said leaving an even more confused Naruto behind, as he went back to his seat. Neji sat there in between TenTen and Hinata now. Hinata asleep on his shoulder and TenTen was also on her way to dream land. On the other side of the bus the still confessed Blondie reached into his pocket, the same pocket that held the shattered locket, and he felt something papery.

He pulled out side piece of paper, it was the picture of Hinata's mother, and gasped lightly and looked to the back of the bus. "This must have meant allot to that girl." He said to himself looking back at the picture, he then whispered, "So Beautiful…" He said putting it back into the pocket, and falling asleep.

Neji looked around the bus recognizing everyone that sat on said bus, the people he saw were in such an order.

Choji Akimichi- a chubby boy who id always teased about his size. He has brown hair with equally brown eyes. He always hung around with Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru is the first to accept him for who he is and Ino was a person who teased him often. He hates being called fat.

Ino Yamanaka- A hyper active Blondie, who loves flowers and was childhood friends with Sakura Haruno. Soon after becoming pre-teens they became rivals who spend much of there time insulting, badmouthing and hitting each other.

Shikamaru Nara- Just your normal averaged every day genius. Hell he may be lazy but this black haired green eyed shinobi makes up for it when it is needed. Sure he spends every waking minute, sleeping, sitting, calling things troublesome or even more, he is a genius and quite popular.

Rock Lee- A hyper busy browed boy with a soup bowl hair cut. He constantly wears green spandex, his black hair and green eyes somehow matching the outfit. The green spandex and yellow wrists bands, and ankle bands.

Shino Aburame- He has brown hair and his piercing gray eyes are covered by a pair of dark sunglasses almost all the time. His hobbies include collecting bugs and wearing shirts with large collars covering his mouth and nose. All and all some people found him creepy.

Kiba Inuzuka- A dog lover with wild brown hair and equally brown puppy dog eyes. He is hyper and sometimes disobedient but all and all he is a good guy when you get to know him

Sakura Haruno- A natural pink haired emerald eyed girl. She is head of the Sasuke fan girl arts and crafts group and also the I hate Naruto club. She loves to pound Naruto into the ground when ever he pisses her off. She has super human strength and a very good healer.

Sasuke Uchiha- Has onyx eyes and raven hair. His eyes seem to drill a hole into you when he is found angry. He spends most of his time alone or with Naruto. Truth being told he had a horrible past, his brother killed his family and clan, then joined the Akutski.

Naruto Uzumaki- A blond hard, cerulean eyes, hyper active knuckle head. His only true friend is Sasuke, who teases him and treats him like an idiot: he finds it better then nothing or cruel treatment. In the village he is shunned by most villages, and excepted by few. Of course he had other friends, but Sasuke is the one he trusts he miss-trusts almost all other people his age or older.

After a long while Hinata awoke to the bus halting to a stop. She sat up ands took in her surroundings for s few moments before her lavender eyes looked at her cousin. Another minute she rubbed her eyes with her fists and stretched. "N-Neji?" She asked in a tiered voice, her vision still not completely clear.

"Yeah Hinata? What's up?" Neji asked as he looked at his younger cousin.

"Why, did the bus suddenly stop…?" She asked in her soft shy voice.

"Oh, that is because we're here, at the camp."

"We are? Already?" She asked in disbelief not realizing it had been quite a bit of time since she dozed off.

"Yup, you were asleep for around 2 hours…" Neji stated and paused for a moment before comminuting what he was saying. "… the camp counselor will come and give you a cabin."

"I see… Wha-" She started but was interrupted when a large man came to the bus and walked in and spoke.

"Since you have al been here before you will all be staying in the same cabins you have been in since you started. Any issues see me. Mrs. Hyuuga you will be staying in cabin 7. Since it is the only cabin with an opening and by special request. Now proceed to your cabins, you all will be called for orientation when the time comes." With that the man left the bus. Then went to the cargo hold throwing out all the duffle bags and other bags. Once cargo was empty he left.

Immediately after the man mentioned cabin 7 everyone gasped and whispered. Hinata watched on as the people whispered and glanced at Hinata briefly before continuing. Soon Hinata turned her small head to Neji. "Neji…what wrong with cabin 7...?" She asked hesitantly.

"You will see Hinata, you will see. Oh and cabin seven is over there." He said pointing out the window to a cabin a ways off.

"Okay…" Hinata said still slightly upset over her locket and pissed off at a certain Blondie. Hinata was moving her feet lightly as she thought about what to say now. Soon she spoke again. "Hey Neji? Who are the other people in cabin 7?" She asked happily with a small smile.

"You will have to learn that as well. Do not worry, I am sure it will all work out for the better." He said with a small grin as he sat there.

"Fine… I will be going then…" She said softly as she got up and slipped past Neji and off the bus. Everyone was already off the bus, the only people who remained were Neji, Lee and TenTen. Hinata picked up her bags along with a guitar her father had given her right before she had left for the bus with Neji. Soon Hinata made her way to the cabin. She was extremely nervous to be meeting new people with out her cousin around to tell her it was okay. Hinata was not exactly spoiled but she got frightened when meeting knew people since she was not very socialized. She lost confidence with each minute it took hr to reach the cabin. Another thing Neji failed to mention to her was that the cabins were coed. Eventually she reached the cabin and just looked at it for a few moments. She could hear muffled voices through the wooden structure. Hinata soon heard another door open and close. The amount of time it took she figured only one of the people could have left in that time. With an outstretched hand she clasped the door gently in her fingers and turned it the door swinging open.

"I-Is this cabin 7?" She asked in a soft very shy voice.

"It is…" A deep voice spoke from across the room.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga…I am supposed to be staying here… I think…" She spoke softly no looking up to meet the other persons gaze.

"Well then…shut the door and get in here." the same deep male voice replied to the still nervous Hyuuga heir. Hinata knew the voice was that of a males, but she walked in as she shut the door, then tilted her head to look up. She then moved her head in the direction she heard the voice emanate from. The boy who sat there was looked to be a year younger then her cousin making him her age. He had raven hair and onyx eyes. Also he seemed to have a permanent scowl plastered onto his face. Hinata was now starting to think this was some kind of mistake, since her cousin had conveniently forgotten to tell her about the housing situation. As if reading her mind the raven hair boy spoke.

"There is no mistake, the cabins in this place are coed."

Hinata suddenly went wide eyed before her eyes quickly returned to there normal state. She looked on at the male for another moment or to before she spoke softly with a small shy smile. "I-I see…"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha!" He spoke simply.

"Ummmm… N-Nice to meet you…"

"The other person is currently in the rest room taking care of his business…" Sasuke began then continued after a moments paused, "You have the bottom bunk there, and the dope has the one above you and I sleep hear. The bed on the left there is Kakashi and the one on the right is Jiraiya's. they are our camp counselors."

Hinata nodded gently as she went to her bunk and pushed her things underneath the bunk. Her guitar first then the rest. Soon she lay herself onto the bunk and rolled onto her side facing the wall. She pulled out her cell and decided to text Neji she wanted to get at least something out of her cousin.

First she text.

'_Neji please text back soon!' _

5 minutes later she received a reply

N: _Yeah Hinata?_

H: _Why didn't you tell me cabins were coed._

N: _Would you have gone. _

H: _… … No…_

N: _Case closed. _

H: _… But…_

N: -sigh_- Do not worry the consolers will be around nothing will happen. _

H: _But they are both men too…_

N: _Hinata… Your over reacting, do not worry. _

H: _Neji… Why are there two consolers when I heard there would only be one per cabin…_

N: _You will learn eventually. _

H_: Fine._

N: _Is that it._

H: _No… does my father know about the whole coed thing. _

N: _Yes he does he is the one who requested I keep it from you. _

H: _I see…_

N: _Hinata…_

H: _Oh sorry Neji I have to go, I have not met my room mate yet. He should be here soon._

N: _Okay Hinata. _

H: _Okay Neji see ya around. _

N: _Bye Hinata!_

H: _Bye Neji!_

With that Hinata closed her phone and rolled onto her back looking up at the bunk above her. She let a heavy sigh escape her delicate lips. She really did not feel like spending a whole summer with 4 men. She knew she would have no choice in the matter. Soon after she closed the phone she heard the male voice again.

"So, your the Hyuuga heir, Neji's cousin.?" Sasuke asked as he lay onto his bed waiting for a reply.

Hinata jumped out of her trance and nodded to the mans question. "That is correct." Hinata said just as soft as she had been talking the whole day.

"Hmmm… This should be an interesting summer then."

"W-Why is t-that" The nervous Hyuuga spoke, as she waited for a reply.

"Well there is a rumor going around you have not left the Hyuuga compound let alone the village." He said with a smirk gracing his lips.

Hinata stayed silent. After his said this an awkward silence crossed the room, quickly in fact. Sasuke seemed to not be plagued by the awkwardness in the room. Since he still had the same smirk on his lips.

"… So… is it true?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Well… I uhhh…" She started before being interrupted when the door shot open and a blond boy entered. "SASUKE YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO I HAVE THE SHITS"

"Shut up dope I did not give you any thing, the only thing you ate was that candy bar Neji gave you on the bus." Sasuke stated as he looked on at the blond.

Hinata had a mixed look as the blond entered the room. Her look was mixed with pure anger, sadness, extreme dislike and any other negative feelings, other then hate. She directed his look to the blond who had yet to notice her.

"SASUKE YOU-" The blondie started to blurt out, when Sasuke interrupted the 'dope' as he called him.

"Our new cabin mate is here."

"Oh, so they actually gave us one this year, Who us she?!" Naruto stated then asked temporarily forgetting about his little problem.

"Turn around Dope?" Sasuke spate at the clueless man.,

"okay…" Naruto then turned and his eyes went wide and a finger shot out, and then he yelled in complete shock. "YOU!!"

Hinata just sat there. She was on the verge of tears, but she refused to let them fall. She was easily upset over certain things, near locket one of them. Hinata had the same glare on her face, hiding her desire to cry, or beet the hell out of the blond.

"Ummmm…"

"Her name is Hinata…" Sasuke informed Naruto wanting to see were this all led to.

"Hi… …Na… … Ta…" He said softly as he realized he still needed to apologize to his new cabin mate. "Um … Hinata… I am sorry.. For what ever it is I did…" He said looking down at his feet as he swayed back and forth waiting for her response. Naruto for some reason wanted Hinata to forgive him for making her upset. He still hade the broken locket in her pocket.

"Do you even know what it is you are apologizing for…?" She asked in a semi-pissed tone.

"… Not really…" He said honestly.

"Then I can not forgive you…" She spoke simply putting her head into the pillow and closing her eyes. No matter how mad she was at the blond she could not bring herself to hate him completely. It was as if something was blocking it. What it was she would not know.

Naruto let a soft sigh escape his lips as he climbed up to the top bunk and lay down closing his eyes as eh thought. She snuggled into the mattress as he continued his silent thinking. In his head he spoke. '_Why do I care that she hates me so much. I never care when people dislike me. So what is so different about her. Gahhh I am going to go crazy. I hope she will not hate me forever.'. _After he finished his thoughts he fell asleep.

Sasuke sat on his bed, cross legged as he smiled a gentle smirk. Sasuke soon leaned down onto his bed. "Hey… Hinata… Why are you mad at the dope?" Sasuke asked simply out of curiosity.

"He destroyed something precious to me." Hinata stated simply as she thought a bit.

"I see, well I supposes he is being completely clueless…?" He asked with a smile.

"Correct!" Hinata stated.

"This defiantly will be an interesting summer." He said with a slight laugh.

"Just great…" Hinata said with a sigh.

Then she heard it a loud sound, as smoke appeared in the room.

"KABOOM."

** Chapter 2 End **

**Well so you all know I will probably end each chap with a sound. That is if I can. Any way, Who do you think the consolers are? I know. . Lolz. **

**Anyway, as I continue. This will be interesting. I am sure you are wondering were The sand people are, and the Akutski, they will be mentioned soon along with consolers and what not. Well I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please Review. More reviews faster I update. If I am in the mood I can do a chapter a day. **

**So…**

**REVIEW -YAY- **

**Or else hehe. **

**REVIEW **


	3. Meetings and initiation

_**SORRY for the delay, I had this typed before I submitted the document computer crashed and it got erased. Grrrrrrrrr lolz. Well I have this chap and 2 more written out they just need to be typed. Well I hope you like this…chapter….- Anyway…. Please please review, I will be sad if you don't. **_

_**Also I am going to be posting a Naruto Sasuke M-preg story. When soon… maybe…okay… I don't hehe : ) **_

_**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto and never will**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

"_This defiantly will be an interesting summer." He said with a slight laugh._

"_Just great…" Hinata said with a sigh._

_Then she heard it a loud sound, as smoke appeared in the room._

"_KABOOM."_

Hinata jumped hearing the loud sound, and the smoke filling the room. Quietly the girl retreated further back onto her bed just staring in aw as two men appeared from the smoke. She also seen as the other males in the room did not move to the odd occurrence. Nothing seemed normal at this camp. The blond one named Naruto had destroyed her most precious possession in a matter of second, and the raven haired one named Sasuke seemed to have hate toward other people including herself. Naruto finally seemed to open his eyes and looked lazily at the smoke and the men appearing from it. Sasuke was uninterested, laying back and looking at the ceiling. Both seemed unsurprised by the sudden arrival unlike the lavender eyed Hyuuga.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi… do you have to make such a grand entrance year." Naruto complained as he silently watched the smoke disappear from the room.

"You probably scared Hinata half to death." Sasuke stated uncaringly as he pointed out Hinata to the two much older males.

"Hmm… So they actually sent someone this year. That is a surprise if I may say so myself." The silver haired male known as Kakashi said as he closed his orange book, smirking to the Hyuuga.

"Yeah I was surprised to, after all the last one nearly died, having been sent to the hospital. Even with Tsunades help she was there a year or so."

"Well I wonder how long this one will last, the record is three days." The long white haired male said in wonder as he eyes the Hyuuga along with Kakashi. He was getting rather turned on by the new addition.

Knowing the two men knew Hinata was in the room Sasuke just rolled his eyes to the way they spoke. Not that he liked the idea of a new room mate. He did not like the fact they talked like this in front of said Hyuuga. Sasuke pointed to Hinata and said calmly, still uncaringly, "She is in the room you know."

"Oh…." Jiraiya and Kakashi said snapping out of there trance like state.

"I am Jiraiya"

"I am Kakashi."

They introduced.

"Um… N-Nice to… meet you….I…. I am Hinata Hyuuga." She spoke softly looking at them.

"Hmm… The Hyuuga heiress… First time out of the compound?" Kakashi asked staring art the girl, having heard the current Hyuuga leader had a daughter but she never left the compound. He wondered if this was the girl, since there were many members of the Hyuuga clan. "That is correct…"

"I give her one day." Sasuke stated eyeing the girl then the two adult men. "I think four days." Kakashi said. "Not even one day." Jiraiya said, now the other men looked at Naruto, the other men looked at him as well. "What about you Naruto? How long will she last?" Sasuke asked. "I think she will last the summer. Well basically I think she will make it till the end." Naruto said as he lay there, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wait are you trying…. To deicide how long… it will be before I… bail…?" Hinata gave them an angry type of look.

"Exactly." The three men stated, and Naruto remained quite. He leaned back onto his bed silently.

"Why?"

"You will find out soon enough Hinata." Sasuke smirked and sat onto his bed looking at the frustrated Hyuuga.

"Well I am not planning to bail…I have no… choice… so… I will not bail…" She stated with a slight determination. She really had no choice, either she picked someone from the camp, or her father had her marry Neji.

"We will see, we will see."

Hinata sat onto her bed, and watched listening to the older men talk with raven haired prince. She would talk to her cousin about this later. Why would they be so… well confident on the fact she would leave. Why did these people seem to hate others so much. After the men talked for some time, basically ignoring her. Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya left. Leaving her alone with Naruto. She now lay on the bottom bunk her eyes tightly shut, well at least until she heard a familiar yet unwanted voice.

"Um… H-Hinata….?" Naruto said softly, looking at the girl who lay before him. He had jumped off his top bunk to look at her.

Hinata sat up, and opened her pale eyes to look at the boy in front of her. A small glare crossed her face though the moment she saw his. Her features soon softened and she sighed. "What is it…?"

He did not speak a few moments until he said, "Have I introduced my…self… yet." She shook her head, she knew his name but he had not introduced himself yet, so technically she was not lying.

He extended a hand to her as if for a greeting as he said, "Well I am Naruto Uzumaki." He gave her a goofy grin, and she could not help but smile. "Well… I am… Hinata Hyuuga… Nice to meet you…. I guess…" She took his hand, obvious dislike in her eyes.

"I… am sorry for stepping on the necklace, I am truly sorry….I do think you will be able to make it… and I will try to help…. But I am just like them, you need to prove yourself first. I am warning you though…. You might get seriously hurt if you try." Naruto warned the Hyuuga girl.

"Why would you… say such a thing?!" She asked releasing her hand from his. Her head lifted looking at the blond idiot.

"Ask your cousin he was here when we had our other room mates. Around 6 years it has been since out last cabin mate. So basically it has been 6 or 7 years since out last room mate. Also we are the only cabin with two consolers and there is a reason for that… I am… leaving now… see ya." He gave a small wave before quickly leaving the cabin.

Hinata flopped onto her bed and lay there looking up at the bunk above, a small sigh escaped her soft pink lips. . Then as she lay there she thought _' What is up with this camp. My cousin always said it was a cool place to be, and the people were nice. Is this cabin the only exception? Why do they have two counselors? Why have they not had a room mate in 6 years? Why was I sent to this camp, couldn't my father have picked some were better for me to go, at least to meet some people first. Why did I get stuck with this cabin the first place? This summer is going to be something I will want to forget. JUST GREAT?' _She screamed the last part in her head before falling asleep her hands across her chest, she said, "… Not like I can leave this place…."

_** Neji and TenTen **_

"WHY did you volunteer that girl for cabin number 7, she will be killed." TenTen told Neji rather quickly a small glare on her face.

"Because.!"

"Because why? They are dangerous, you remember what happened. The last girl nearly died. Hinata has never even met many people outside of the Hyuuga compound and you except her to deal with those hoodlums." TenTen stated rather annoyed.

"Do not worry she will be perfectly fine. I guarantee it."

"But that girl was crying over her necklace getting busted, and you expect her to handle those two. They will rip her apart from the inside out."

"That may be true…." Neji smirked.

"Did you not just say that she could handle it…" TenTen asked getting rather annoyed with the boy.

"Well I still think that. Do not worry if she can handle the next few days she should be fine… maybe… I hope… okay I have no clue." Neji smiled as if proud of what he said.

"You make no…" She was cut off by Neji who walked over kissing her deeply on the lips. After he broke it he smiled. "TenTen I love spending time with you, and being near you." He held her close. "Same." She snuggled against him, before realizing something and pushing him away. "Don't change the subject Neji Hyuuga." She glared at him for his trickery. After they had finished there little argument they sat onto the bottom of there bunk bed and talked quietly for awhile. Soon after they had started talking they were interrupted by there consoler and other cabin member arrived. The two men, who had no relation looked extremely similar, other then the height factor. Both had bowl shaped hair cuts, black hair that went to there ears. Wearing extremely reviling green spandex. The only other things on there bodies were the yellow wrist/ ankle bands, and the red belt that went around there waist, and of course the blue ninja shoes. One would say they were fashion disasters. The smaller of the two males ran over and threw himself between Neji and TenTen, his name Rock Lee, every one just calls him Lee. Neji and TenTen immediately moved there hands up to cover there ears, knowing what was going to happen, since it happened every year they had gone to the camp. Then they heard over there muffled ears…

((I am saying they are cabin 11, just because I do not know there team number, and on the internet it comes up as team Guy.))

"WELLCOME BACK MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS, OF CABIN 11." The man paused as Lee screamed something as a response. Then he continued. "WE SHALL ALL WORK HARD THIS SUMMER AND HAVE FUN DOING IT. WE WILL TRAIN UNTIL WE CAN NO LONGER MOVE, THEN WE WILL TRAIN SOME MORE, ALL WHILE HAVING FUN." Lee cheered all through out the mans 'speech'.

This mans name was Maito Guy. He was rather large and muscular, though seeing him in the spandex could make any mans skin crawl. This man was Kakashi's life long rival. Neji sighed looking up at there camp consoler. His and TenTen's hands slowly slid from there ears. "Do you have to say… that every year… Guy…"

"I need to, or you will all forget the meaning of cabin 11. I need to remind you every ear." He laughed with a large smirk.

"What ever…" Neji gave up.

"So Neji I heard your cousin is now joining the camp. Is this true?" Guy asked leaning into Neji's face, looking like a lost little puppy.

"That is correct. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. From the main branch. The one that never leave the compound… much…"

"I see, what cabin is she in?" He asked backing away now.

"…7.…"

"O great, do they want to see another major problem this year. Why are they putting a person who has never left a building in with those two? Do they want to see a murder, or something?" Guy said sitting onto his bed, releasing a small sigh.

"Do not worry she will be able t handle them… She will…" Neji said a bit awkwardly. He was not exactly positive himself, but figured it would all work out for the best. Even though if anything happened to her, Hiashi would have his head. "Fine Neji I will believe you. After all she is YOUR cousin." He put extra meaning on the word your. Neji simply nodded and sat onto his bed, next to TenTen and Lee

_**an hour later**_

((1pm))

When an hour had passed a large rumbling sound could be heard, this sound awoke the sleeping Hyuuga. As she opened her eyes she seen the blond standing there, a huge grin on his face. His hand extended to Hinata as if to help her up. She refused the hand and slowly sat up. He kept his hand outstretched. "N-Naruto…?" Hinata asked softly, looking at him with a questioning gaze. "Come on, it is almost time for the meeting in the camp square." He said waiting for her to take his hand. Hinata nodded a bit, and sighed knowing he would not give up. She took his hand being sure to give it a rough squeeze as he pulled her to her feet. Once he had her hand, and had winced when she squeezed it, he started out the door, still holding her hand tight.

"N-Naruto.. You do not need to hold my hand, I can walk perfectly fine… on… m-my own…"

"Yes I do need to hold it. Simply because we are not going to the meeting in the camp square. You are part of cabin seven for now, so you have to stay with me and or Sasuke." He said with a small sigh.

"Um… alright…" She said softly.

"Well hold on tight I am going to pick up the pace." He said giving her fair warning.

"O-OkAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" She nearly screamed as he suddenly began to run at a much faster pace. They were moving through the forest. They were not even on the ground making it even harder for her to stay at the same pace. Even though it was hard, she was able to keep up with him on her own. Naruto smirked turning her head to look at her as he leaped through the tree branches. "Hmmm… your not half bad. Being able to keep up at this speed. The last girl fell and nearly cracked her head open." He said starting to move a bit faster. "Maybe you will be able to make it, unlike the rest." It took most of her concentration to keep up at this pace. Though once she got the movement and speed down . She lifted her head and looked at him calmly as she leaped and jumped through the trees. Still her hand in his. "Well… L-Like… I said I can not… leave…. Even if I wanted to…. If I do not… my father… will not let me… leave the compound… until… I am… twenty…."

"I see, well I hope you will be able to make it here. We are not very easy to get along with, and we have not even begun yet."

"I can see that… but I will not give in… like I said before." She sighed a little jumping.

"Good, but neither will we." Naruto smirked, leading Hinata to the area they needed to be.

_**Camp square**_

On a small podium of the camp square stood a rather intimidating women. Her name being Tsunade. A blond haired, amber eyes, rather large breasted women in her 50. With incredible strength and healing powers she is well known and well respected. On her sides were the already mentioned Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Along further were the other camp consolers who will be mentioned later.

"Were are they." The women asked calmly.

"They are probably somewhere in the forest." Kakashi replied.

"And… the Hyuuga?"

"Probably the same, they are probably introducing her to the group…." Jiraiya said rather sarcastically.

"I see… so they tricked you both again?"

"Of course." They both answered.

"Well they are both something. Since when me and Kakashi were in camp, we were the best at doing what they are doing. Though we never seen each others… um…. Pranking skills.. We were both never caught and cause many problems. Anyway, they have a good chunk of skills." Jiraiya stated, looking over at Tsunade as the campers began to file in.

"Yeah that is something. I was in the same cabin as Jiraiya, and while I hate to admit it he was good. His pranks drove Sarutobi crazy." She scratched her head quietly. "So for those two to out run Jiraiya and Kakashi that is something extraordinary…. I hope that Hyuuga can handle it."

"She seems like she will be able to handle them. I gave her four days, so if she is able to make it past that then I think she will be able to make it…." Kakashi stated with a small sigh.

"Hmmm…. Interesting. What did the others say?"

"Jiraiya said not even one, Sasuke said one day, and Naruto said that she would be able to last the summer. Even though it seems those two, Hinata and Naruto that is. Have had some sort of problem before being introduced as cabin mates."

"Hm… that is interesting," Tsunade stated watching as more people entered the area, though not even close to all the campers.

"Also I think they are going to start the initiations sooner then normal. Like tonight for instance. Well I think because of the way Sasuke was talking." Jiraiya added to the women.

"Great… Just great. She is in trouble."

_**Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata.**_

"N-Naruto…. W-were are you… taking me…?" Hinata asked after nearly twenty minutes of running threw the thick forest.

"We are almost there, why do you ask? You tiered? Want to head back?" He asked with a grin.

"No I am fine… I can keep going."

"Good because it would have been a shame if you could not even make it to your initiation, and our first prank of the summer." Naruto smirked to the Hyuuga.

"W-What are you…. Talking about…?"

Naruto sighed, "Hm… Initiation!! It is something that we do to test our new cabin mates. No matter how few or far between. Also it is one of out easiest pranks. Well this is part one. There are three parts in total. Part two starts after dark. Part three starts well, I will let you know…" He shrugged.

"Do I have to." Hinata sighed slightly.

"Yup, well no…. only if you wish to stay at this camp, and even have a chance of being excepted by us?"

"Fine I will play your little game.!"

"Good then we will have some fun. Now won't we miss Hinata Hyuuga?" He said happily. He truly did seem happy she excepted the face, and decided to actually attempt the things.

Hinata sighed a bit, but nodded after a few moments. Then finally after five more minutes of running, they made it to a large steep hill. Though the hill had no trees or bushes blocking travel down. On top of the large hill was Sasuke.

"Sorry it took so long, Pervy sage was following when I went to get Hinata, so I had to take some time to lose him. I did."

"Okay…. How was her speed?"

"She kept up pretty well. Around half to ¾ my full speed. "

"Hm… she is faster then most of them." Sasuke muttered turning his attention to the obviously confused Hyuuga. "We are going to slide down this hill, using those boards. There are three targets down there. Got it Hinata?" Sasuke asked eyeing the girl.

"Uh… Yeah…. By the way… how do we break the targets….?" She asked softly, knowing it was probably a stupid question.

"Chakra, Jutsu, weapons, any method you wish to use." Naruto said with a slight sigh.

"Um… I see… alright…"

"Sasuke…." Naruto smirked looking over at Sasuke. "Want to demon straight to her just how it is done? Besides I want to watch her come down the hill from the bottom." He said happily, a large smirk on his own face. Hinata stayed quiet.

"Sure! Then she can see exactly what to do. " Sasuke answered obvious other ideas behind his seemingly innocent words.

Sasuke made a few hand signs and threw his hands onto the ground, performing some kind of jutsu. Then Trees, bushes and even rocks grew onto the previously cleared hill. Hinata pale eyes grew wide as she seen the jutsu. She wondered just why they were doing this.

"Ready Naruto?"

"Yup."

As they spoke each of the two males grabbed one of the three planks of wood. Each was of equal size and length. About the length of a ski, and the with of a skate board. They placed them at the edge of the hill then, stepped onto the board. Before heading down the hill there heads turned to Hinata and smiled wide, before looking at each other and nodding. Then they were off down the hill heading for the targets below. Swerving and dodging the trees, bushes and rocks, they began to make it to there destination, the targets. They used Chakra concentrated to the soles of there feet to stay on the boards. Once in the clear of the other trees and objects , they were heading straight for the targets. After making the proper hand signs they called out there respectful jutsu.

"Chidori"

"Rasengan"

Sasuke's left arm seemed to be covered in lightning like chakra. In Naruto's right hand a spinning ball of chakra lay. It was very concentrated. Hinata watched the two and there very powerful jutsu she was in slight shock. When they reached the targets they thrust there hands forward. Hinata currently did not know they were metal, so when she heard the sounds of metal shaking and rattling it freaked her a bit. When Sasuke hit the target it sent the metal around his arm, flying towered him. When he removed his arm there left a huge gap. Naruto on the other hand only left a pin hole. The metal instead of going towered him went back, leaving a large gap in the back. They had both walked to a tree and looked at Hinata as if it were nothing more then light exercise.

_**((Imagine the water tanks on the hospital roof, in that episode of there first fight XD: I am bad at describing it.))**_

"OKAY Hinata it is your turn." Naruto called from below, sending her a wave, a large smile on his face. Hinata shook her head slowly backing away from the edge as she looked down at the large targets and the two ninja at the bottom. Hinata was not liking the idea much. Maybe it would not be such a bad idea staying in the compound for four more years.

"We could always give you a push." Sasuke stated smiling to the Hyuuga, he seemed to be having fun taunting the girl to some extent. Hinata sighed walking to grab the large plank of wood. "FINE!" She said Then she activated her Byakugan and put the bored at the edge of the hill. She then put her feet onto the board and took a small deep breath. She did not know why she was doing this.

Once steady on the bored she slid her body into the Hyuuga fighting stance and then concentrated chakra to her feet. Then she slowly went over the edge. Before having taken the plunge she had scanned the area and every single obstacle. She had always been scared of heights so doing this was something she hated. Once she had gone she screamed slightly, at the sudden speed. Soon she started to avoid the bushes and trees, jumping over the rocks. The same scared expression on her face. After manipulating the board to do as she wished she came to the clearing which led to the final target. She made the proper hand signs for the 64 palm jutsu, then a loud,

"SPLAT."

Was heard.

_**Well what happened with Hinata?**_

_**Does the story end here?  
Will you review?**_

_**Well if you don't then Hinata will not be repapering… hehe…**_

_**Well Please review, **_

_**Akutski will be in the next one… maybe… give me some ideas it would help… some. **_

_**Anyway… review and I will be happy. Again sorry for the delay I will try to update soon. **_


	4. Success or failure? Initiation part 2

_**YAY Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Also if anyone has a good description of all the Akutski members, then that will be a big help, because they are going to come in next chapter. They will come in this chapter, but not there descriptions really. -smiles-. Anyway, here is chapter 4. **_

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Naruto…. I think…. I have amnesia… I think…I forget… O well I don't own it.**

_**Chapter**____**4**_

_**Success or failure? Initiation part 2**_

"She couldn't have….!" Sasuke said in slight shock as he stared at the scene in front of him.

"I think she did..!" Naruto said in the same shock as Sasuke.

_**((Hehe I would probably be killed if I left it at that right?))**_

_**recap**_

_Once steady on the bored she slid her body into the Hyuuga fighting stance and then concentrated chakra to her feet. Then she slowly went over the edge. Before having taken the plunge she had scanned the area and every single obstacle. She had always been scared of heights so doing this was something she hated. Once she had gone she screamed slightly, at the sudden speed. Soon she started to avoid the bushes and trees, jumping over the rocks. The same scared expression on her face. After manipulating the board to do as she wished she came to the clearing which led to the final target. She made the proper hand signs for the 64 palm jutsu, then a loud, _

"_SPLAT." _

_Was heard. _

"Hinata you alright…." Sasuke asked looking at the shattered target and the Hyuuga heiress who lay on the ground. She slowly nodded and sat up, looking at Sasuke and Naruto. Slowly as she sat up she rubbed her head. "Um.. Yeah…. Did I…uh… do what you… wanted… me to…" She whispered to them, with a tilt of the head.

"Uh… yeah you did what we wanted… …. …. Can you… stand….?" Naruto asked slowly walking over and extending a hand to the Hyuuga. She refused the hand, promptly slapping it away. Slowly she stood, only to fall backward on her butt. Naruto then extended his hand more firmly. Hinata finally took his hand a small glare on her face. Once on her feet she nearly fell over. Naruto caught Hinata having her lean against him, she sighed but had no choice but to lean on him.

"Sasuke since… well she actually did this… lets save the second part for tomorrow….okay…?" Naruto asked giving Sasuke a small smile.

"I suppose, but if she awakes by the time we start, we are still going to do it. Also it is only 5 in the after noon, we do not start the next part until after midnight. Now let us head back, and see the results of her success." Sasuke said with a large smirk before disappearing from sight.

Naruto nodded and smiled watching as Sasuke disappeared. Then walked to Hinata and bent down in front of her, arms back, and palms up. "Come on Hinata climb on. We should head back to the camp." Hinata began to wobble slightly because she no longer had any one to lean on. She had accidentally used way to much chakra. "W-Why?" She asked being extremely stubborn at this point. She was still pissed off at him. "Because you will not be able to walk, let alone run threw the trees at the pace we did on the way here." He stated being much calmer then he normally was.

The girl sighed knowing the hyperactive boy was correct. Slowly she nodded, then allowed her body to fall on him. Her arms now around his neck. Then he put his hands onto her thighs then held her there, making sure she would not fall. Her tiny head fell onto his shoulder. "still hate you." She really did not hate him, mad at him, but she could not hate him. Though she acted as if she did. The words just came out. "I know." He said as she slipped off into unconsciousness. Then he headed back. Jumping threw the trees. Hinata kept her hands loosely around his neck. Her soft, warm breaths pushing against his neck. She seemed so peaceful as she slept.

_**Meanwhile at the camp**_

In the middle of the camp, there were the adults. Every last camp counselor, along with the leader of this camp. Tsunade of course. All around them were the campers. Every last member of Kohana's camp were there. Soon enough every one there heard the bangs in the distance, and Jiraiya and Kakashi disappeared to safety, that was on the side of one of the farthest cabins. After all they knew what was next. They were in the same cabin as those trouble makers. Soon enough the source of that loud 'splat' was revealed. A foul odor began to fill the air, and in that same instant a large amount of foul smelling gunk fell onto the large group. Also onto any cabin near by. This gunk was thick, sticky, and extremely messy. They would have to shower for a while. It did not help every one shared a shower. Well males had a shower, and females. The counselors had there own, and the leader of course had her own.

"CABIN SEVEN!!" She screamed her voice booming threw the area, reaching Sasuke and even Naruto.

Neji simply sighed, his beautiful hair covered in the goopy, stinky crap. "If they hurt her I am dead. Hiashi will kill me and them." TenTen nodded and sighed touching her head, it was disgusting. Lee was running threw it, enjoying it for some… odd reason…. It still dripped from the hidden areas. Guy decided to join right on it. It was a weird sight.

Tsunade ordered them all to go and take a shower. It took around ten minutes to get Lee into a shower. She had also told them the meeting was postponed until further notice. Then she turned to the area Kakashi and Jiraiya now stood. "KAKASHI, JIRAIYA GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" The women demanded. The two older men sighed and appeared before her. "Yes Tsunade." They said in unison

"How did you know to get out of the way before it happened? Did they tell you or something? Hmmm….?" She said angrily. "…. The sound of sound of the bang, it happens every year. Normally the third never comes. It does not go off. That means the Hyuuga completed part one of her initiation…." Kakashi stated as Jiraiya nodded.

"When you see them would you bring them to my office? Tomorrow it is to late to deal with them." She sounded irritated as she turned and walked off to get dress. Hell she was going to torture those teenagers when she got the chance.

Jiraiya turned to look at Kakashi and then spoke, leaning against a cabin. "Maybe that girl will be able to make it with those two. She is only the second person to actually get pass this part. Not one person has gotten threw the next one though. Most run off screaming or come back injured."

"Well we will soon find out, now won't we?"

"Yeah do you think she can Kakashi?"

"She seems persistent enough to do it."

"I do not think she will make it. She seems to frail and weak. After all she never really came out of the Hyuuga compound, and is not social. Then again maybe that is a good thing." Jiraiya said sighing, then shrugging.

"This will definitely be an interesting summer. Nothing like this has happened in years. Now lets head back to the cabin they should be returning soon enough." Kakashi stated with a huge grin. He seemed happy. He seemed like even he could not predict what would happen next! It was definitely going to be an interesting summer.

"Yeah, they should be returning." With that the two men disappeared from sight and headed to the cabin.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sasuke stood on a cliff that over looked the whole camp, a smirk on his face as he looked at the damages done. He had a wide smirk on his face. Around fifteen minutes after Sasuke arrived he was graced with Naruto's presence. Sasuke sighed turning to look over at the blond shinobi. He noted the unconscious girl on his back. "What took so long dope?" He asked turning to look back over the camp.

"She was reluctant to take my help. She is extremely stubborn."

"What ever look?" He pointed over at the camp square. Now there were many Anbu cleaning up. Normally Tsunade would have made them clean up, but hell she was not going to live with the stench. She did not even know if she could get them to clean it. She would torture them in another way.

"Yeah it looks it. I guess that trash and mud pilled up a good deal. After all it has been years since we had a decent roommate." He shrugged.

"I guess we should get back then." Sasuke muttered, not wanting to go back. The sun was near the horizon. The sun would be setting in an hour or so. It was seven at night. Naruto nodded, then the two disappeared and headed back to there cabin, silently. Hinata was still on his back. When they got back into the cabin Naruto set the Hyuuga onto her bed and then jumped up onto his own. Sasuke did the same. Well sitting on his own bed. Naruto always liked the top bunk for some reason. Sasuke always had the single.

"Hmm, Looks like this two aren't here yet. I suppose they avoided that goop. I do not think they would fall for such a thing. After all the last time was only ten years ago." Sasuke said uninterested, he was only making a point. Naruto nodded in agreement.

After minutes of silence Jiraiya and Kakashi arrived. When they came in they looked from Sasuke, to Naruto, then to Hinata. Kakashi walked over to her and put out his hand to feel the pale girls pulse. "She is not dead." He said almost surprised.

"She is only asleep Kakashi, she used to much chakra."

"I see that, but the last one looked asleep, but she was in cardiac arrest." Kakashi said sighing then went and sat on his bed. "I figured I should check just in case." Sasuke waved him off falling back onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Not really in the mood to talk. "Well she is alive." Naruto said laying there lazily.

"When is the second part of your initiation? You can tell us not like we are going to stop you. We never do. We just want to know when you will be gone and we know were you are just in case." They already knew part two, so they did not ask that. Just when. "If she wakes up tonight, then tonight. She wakes up tomorrow then tomorrow." Sasuke said as if it meant nothing really. Kakashi shrugged and walked to his own bed. Then the two older men picked up a small orange book, to which both Naruto and Sasuke rolled there eyes at. They were always reading some perverted book.

Two hours before midnight a soft rustling could be heard as the Hyuuga sat up. This was the rustling of the sheets. She turned her head looking around. Soon enough she seen the two older men, asleep, with the books on there faces. Then she noticed Sasuke, laying there, awake, looking up at the ceiling. "You awake." He said starting her. Her heart started to race from the unknown words. "Um… Y-Yeah… I-I am awake." She muttered softly. "How are you feeling…?" He asked in an uncaring tone. He only asked for the sake of the second part. "I feel… fine…why?"

"Hey wake up dope." He said sitting up and flinging a pillow at the snoring blond. He did not respond for another twenty minutes. Even though Sasuke continued to throw things at him. Eventually the boys eyes opened and he sat up looking at Sasuke. "What do you want?" He asked tiredly. Basically Sasuke has ignored Hinata the entire time it took the blond to awake. "She is awake and feeling perfectly fine. Should we head out?"

Naruto nodded with that large goofy grin, then he rubbed his head. "of COURSE lets head out!" He said in an excited manner. Then Hinata sighed looking at the two, she was about to speak when Kakashi spoke up. "Tsunade-sama would like to see all three of you in her cabin tomorrow morning. She has something to discus with you three, now do what you wish I do not care." With that Kakashi fell asleep once again. He said nothing else, Hinata simple looked at him in shock. She had not expected that, he had caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. She currently clutched to Naruto's arm. After realizing that she moved away from him once again, a small blush on her pale face, along with that angry glare.

He had a blush as well, but stayed quiet, quickly letting it disappeared. Why he had a blush even he did not know that for sure. All he knew was that he had one and that was that. He would not deny the blush, but could not tell others why he had it. It was the same with Hinata, except she knew she had the blush from being shy, but would not admit to anyone she had blushed! Quickly her blush faded as well. "Well lets get going!" Sasuke said looking at both of them, Naruto nodded. "Well then go get the supplies dope." He told him, rolling his eyes, running his fingers threw his hair. Naruto glared. "Fine teme." With that he stormed off and out of the cabin.

Hinata looked at Sasuke a moment, supplies? What did they need supplies for? Were they going to get her in trouble again? Make her do something seriously deadly? She sighed looking at the wall a moment, then back at Sasuke. "W-Where are… w-we.. G-g-going now…?" She asked quietly and slowly. Her voice a little shaky from wondering just what it was they would be doing. She was a new comer and did not even know the rules of the camp yet! How would she ever be able to survive this place…

"You will find out soon enough." he stated running his fingers threw his hair, then he tied it back with a small hair tie. Some still stuck out around the hair tie… but for the most part it was tied back. She just sighed and nodded deciding it was best not to argue with him. After all she knew he would tell her nothing after all that was his personality. She could never get him to tell him anything.

The lavender eyed girl sat onto her bed and pulled her knees up, and sat there waiting for something to happen. Mostly waiting for the blond idiot to get back. After all he was getting the supplies. She was not in the best of moods because of all this testing. Though that side of her would never show and that was obvious. No one ever seen her when she was really mad. When ever she was mad she ran to Neji and cried it off. Like earlier with her locket. She was ready to kill Naruto… but she was not the angry type, and did not like to hurt others. It was her personality…. After all… she was Hinata…. Also she had never left the compound, thus never experiencing most things…. So she could not hurt living things. She was too kind, since she did not know the harshness of the world. That was her explanation for why she did not hate him. Though she was mad… but she could not hate him. The poor girl was extremely confused. Sighing she lay down on her bed, and closed her eyes as she awaited the return of Naruto.

Almost immediately after she laid down, and shut her eyes; the doors swung open and there was Naruto standing there with three back backs and three belts. "Here Sasuke." he said handing him two back backs and two belts. Then he put on one of each and looked at Hinata before going and sitting down onto his own bed and waiting. "Come here Hinata!" Sasuke stated in a firm, demanding voice, throwing everything on his bed he looked at her. She slowly stood and walked over to him looking at him. "What is it…" He smirked and pulled the back pack onto her body, then took a belt and put it around her waist. Nodding once both were fitted to her body size. "ninja Kunai, throwing starts, pepper spray, tear gas bombs, mustard gas, sleeping gas, vitamins incase you get tired, whistle, matches seems like it is all there." Sasuke was pointing to the different things in the belt, he was pointing to make sure, and also to tell her what they were. Though he did not do the same for the back pack he just put on his own.

Hinata was surprised by how much this stuff weighed! It seemed allot heavier then he should normally be. Sighing she squirmed a little, then got to her normal straight posture. Then took a small breath and looked at them both. "What…. Are we doing?" She had decided to ask once more… again she did not expect an answer.

The shrugged with a smirk. "Who knows." Naruto said with a laugh. Then he jumped off the bed, standing on Hinata's left, Sasuke stood on her right. Each took a hand, and then jumped right threw the glass window. He gasped and nearly screamed but did not. "be quiet Hinata, if we do not keep a hold of you, you will never keep up." With that the three began to leap threw the trees and into the forest, hand and hand and hand.

After stopping in an empty patch of the forest, were just green grass lay they stopped and waited. A loud…

'Sizzling" 'popping' and 'crackling' could be heard in the distance.

**Well that was chapter four!!**

**Sorry for the long delay…. I had a rough summer, and I have just been busy…. But um… yeah here it is. Sorry again!**

**So what do you thinking the popping, sizzling, and crackling is?**

**What is Naruto and Sasuke planning? **

**Were are the headed?**

**Will Tsunade ever get her hair clean??**

**What about the stench?**

**What is in the back pack?**

**Why is it so damn heavy?**

**Will Hinata survive??**

**Anyway please review!!**

**I will try to update sooner!**

**Also again I would love good descriptions of each member of the Akutski. **


	5. Note for all stories

Note for all stories.

I have not been updating any of my stories for one simple reason I have been busy with school.  
Luckly school is almost over for me.

June16-17 full days

June 18th no finals for me

June 19 10-12

June 22 I have till 12

June 23 8-10

After that it is summer, summer and more summer.

I shall continue them all once summer starts. As long as it is what you all want,

Please post reviews and tell me if you would like me to continue. If so I shall try to update most of my stories by the end of the week (week my finals end)

For individual stories

Summer camp

- Half of the next chapter is done and shall be posted soon

Bonding through Pain

-half is done and I will post it if it is wanted

in the mist of grief a new love is formed

-I have not started the next one since this one may be cancled if no one wants me to continue


	6. READ

Hey people I know this is a little odd but I am switching my account.

Making a new one. I will re upload some of my stories, restart others, and so on and so forth.

Anyway my new username is

Stary-Night128

I just started it today so please add me to fave or alerts or what ever if you would like to continue my stories!

I will re upload ones I have finished like my one shots and the stories I will most likely redo.

I will do my storie Adopted first ^_^


End file.
